Talent Show
by JEFangirl18
Summary: Kaibara High is hosting a talent show for a fund rasier and everyone sings. I put a couple of my own charaters and Yuki is the MC. Please R&R. The winners have been anounced! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Talent Show

This story has two of my own characters, their sisters, and you wont hear from them until Chapter 3.

Okay, a few things: 1) Don't own anything besides my two characters.(Because the plot has been done...but I'm just now doing it), 2) Yuki is the MC, 3) The way I put their names is how you know when they are singing. (yes singing, there was nothing else i could think of), and 4) Ayame designed all of their dresses.

Summary:There is a talent show at Kaibara high and everyone is particapating. Let's have fun.

"Good evening everyone." Yuki said coming out on the stage. He had a tux on. "This is the Kaibara High talent show. I'll be the MC for this evening. Now our first act is..."

(A couple acts went)

"Um...Thank-you for that...interesting performance." Yuki said as the guy gymnest was on a steacher and went to the nurses office. "Okay, hopefully he'll be safe. Our next act is Kyo Sohma and _Tohru Honda_ singing "A Whole New World"."

(The music starts) (Kyo comes out in a loose white button dress shirt, dress pants, and a black jacket.)

I can show you a world 

Shining, shimmering, splendid

Tell me princess, now when did you last let your heart decide.(Tohru comes out in a knee length pink dress, a pink sakura flower in her hair, and there was a beaded flower going fromher busline to the other side of the dress.)

I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder. (Kyo grabs Tohru's hand and pulls her closer.)

Over sideways and under, on a magic carpet ride

A whole new world, a new fantastic point of view

No one to tell us no, or where to go

Or say we're only dreamin' (Kyo puts his hand down by his side and takes a couple steps away.)

_A whole new world, a dazzlin place I never knew_

_But now from way up here it's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_ (Tohru turns to face the audience and Kyo comes up to behind her.)

_Unbelievable sights_ Unbelievable sights

_Indescribale feelings_

_Soaring timeless through windy in an endless diamond sky_ (Tohru reached her hand out to the celling.)

_A whole new world_ (Kyo runs his hand up her arms to her outstreached hand and brought it back down to her side and she closes her eyes.)

Don't you dare close your eyes (Kyo turns them so the audience is on their sides and Tohru opens her eyes.)

_A hundred thousand things to see_ Hold your breath till it gets better

_Unlike a shooting star I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_ (Tohru turns her back to Kyo)

A whole new world (Kyo comes from behind and puts his hands on her arms)

_A whole new world_

With new hirizions to persue

_I'll chase them anywhere, there's time to spare_(Kyo turns her around and keeps them just close enough so the curse won't be activated)

Let me share this whole new world with you

(Guitar solo)

_A whole new world_ A whole new world

_With new fantastic points of views_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreamin'_(Kyo tilts Tohru's head up but she turns her head away)

A whole new world _Or tell us were bad_

With new horizions to persue _Every moment together_

_I'll chase them anywhere there's time to spare_(Tohru steps away but looks back)

_I'll chase them anywhere_ there's time to spare (Tohru steps away but looks back)

_Let me share_ this whole new new world with you with you

_A whole new world_ A whole new world (They take step towards each other)

_That's where we'll be_ where we'll be (another)

_A thrilling chase_ a wonderous place (another)

_For you and me_ (They meet together in the middle of the stage and just look at eachother while the music stops)

The audience claps and yells "Kiss her! Kiss her!" So Kyo does.

"Thats the only time I'm listing to other people." Kyo whispered in her ear. They turned and left for the back stage.

"Okay. a nice song and a surprise ending." Yuki said.


	2. Chapter 2

Talent Show

Okay, there will be a LOT of different people singing and if you cant keep track I'm sorry. Well, chapter 2 is here.

"Well, that was romantic. Now is Arisa Uotani" ,she came out in Kyoko's gang jacket, "_Saki Hanajimi_" ,she's wearing a black shirt and a knee-length black skirt, "**Kimi Toudou**" ,she's wearing a short sleeved pink shirt that was a V-neck with a white mini-skirt, "_Minami Kinoshita_" ,a short pink dress, "**Hatsuharu Sohma**" ,he has a black bandana in his hair and a black tank top and khakis, "_**Momiji Sohma**_" ,he is wearing a white short sleeve shirt and rip jean shorts, "and _**Naohito Sakuragi**_" ,he has on a elbow length beige shirt and jeans, "singing 'Bring it all Back'"(they have no choreography, but they have fun singing it.) (**_Everyone_**)

music starts

**_Bring it all back now_**

**_Don't stop never give up _**

**_hold your head high and reach the top_**

**_Let the world see what you have got_**

**_bring it all back to you_**

**_Bring it all back now_**

Hold on to what your trying to be

Your indivuality

When the world is on your shoulders

Just smile and let it go

_If people try to put you down _

_just walk on by don't turn around _

_you only have to answer to yourself_

don't you know its true what they say

In life it ain't easy

**_But your times coming around_**

So don't you stop trying

**_Don't stop never give up _**

**_hold your head high and reach the top_**

**_Let the world see what you have got_**

**_bring it all back to you Bring it all back now nananana_**

**_Dream of falling in love_**

**_Everything you've been thinking of_**

**_When the world seems to get tough_**

**_Bring it all back to you nananana_**

**Try not to worry bout a thing**

**Enjoy the good times life can bring**

**Keep it all inside you got to let your feelings show**

_Imagination is the key_

_Cause you are your own destiny_

_You should never be lonely when time is on your side_

_don't you know its true what they say_

_Things are set to try you_

**_But your times coming around_**

**_So don't you stop trying_**

**_Don't stop never give up _**

**_hold your head high and reach the top_**

**_Let the world see what you have got_**

**_bring it all back to you Bring it all back now_**

**_Dream of falling in love_**

**_Everything you've been thinking of_**

**_When the world seems to get tough_**

**_Bring it all back to you_**

bring it all back to you Bring it all back now nananana

don't you know its true what they say

Things happen for a reason

**_But your times coming around_**

**_So don't you stop trying_**

**_Don't stop never give up _**

**_hold your head high and reach the top_**

**_Let the world see what you've got_**

**_bring it all back to you Bring it all back now _**

**_Dream of falling in love_**

**_Everything you've been thinking of_**

**_When the world seems to get tough_**

**_Bring it all back to you_**

**_(repeat 2wice)_**

music stops

The audience clapped most people were shock the "the yankee" and "the psychic" could sing that well.

"Well, the song was nice. Everyone has such a wonderful voice."

"NOOOOOOO!! DON'T LOOK AT MEEEEE!!" Minami yelled as she just ran for her life out the theater.

"Okay?" Yuki said as everyone left to go backstage.


	3. Chapter 3

Talent Show

Okay, now Machi with my two characters. I'm gonna describe them now rather then actual in the story

Kanbi Kurosaki: medium height with orange hair waist length and blue-green eyes

Kuy Kurosaki: taller, but by 3 inches, shoulder length blue hair and orange eyes.

Now the actual singing

* * *

"Well, hopefully she gets home," Yuki said, "Next is another singing group. _Kanbi_ and _Kuy Kurosaki_ and Machi Kuragi singing 'I wont say I'm in love' enjoy."

Kanbi and Kuy came out in a red short sleeve shirt and a white mini skirt with a white ribbon in their hair. Machi came out with her hair down, but wavy in a red short sleeve button shirt, it was unbutton so you could see the white tank underneath, and a red skirt that ended mid-thigh. There was a chair in the middle if the stage which is where Machi went to sit down and Kanbi and Kuy were on both sides of her.

music starts

softly _No chance no way_

_I won't say it no, no_

regular If there's a price for rotton judgment(Machi looks at her hands)

I guess I've already won that

No mans worth this aggravation (Machi straightens her back)

that's ancient history, been there, done that

_Who you think your kiddin'_ (Machi's eyes widen)

_He's the up in heaven to you_

_Tryin' to keep it hiddin'_

_Honey we could see right through ya_

_Girl you can't conceal it_

_We know how you feel and who you thinkin' of_ (Machi gets up looking irritated)

No chance, no way

I won't say it no, no(Machi crosses her arms)

_You swoon_(Kanbi fans herself) _you sigh_(Kuy fans herself)

_Why deny it oh, oh_(both stop fanning)

Its to cliché I won't say I'm in love(Machi takes a few steps out towards the audience while both are still back there)

I found my heart and love in class and

It feels so good when you start it out

My head scream "get a grip girl, unless you diein' to cry on"(Kanbi and Kuy come behind her then on either side and put one arm around her)

_You keep denyin' ,oh you are high on feelin'_

_Babe when he walk by ,oh we saw you hit the ceilin'_ oh no

_Face it like a grown up_

_When you gonna own up you got, got, got it bad_(Machi goes behind the chair and gripped the back)

No chance no way I won't say it no, no(Kanbi and Kuy go to her left)

_Give up, give in, shake the grin your in love_

_your in love_ your in love? _your in love_

_You do flips, read our lips your in love_(Machi looks really mad and turns to face them)

Your way off base, I won't say it _your in love_

Get off my case, I wont say I'm in love(Machi covers her mouth then removes it)

_I wont say it?_ No, no _I wont say it?_

(Kanbi and Kuy start imitating Machi, love sick)_No chance, no way I won't say it no, no_(then they stop and face her)

_Give up, give in, shake the grin your in love_ love?

_You see your face, I won't say your in love_ your in love?

You do any flips, read our lips your in love

(they imatate her again)_Your way off base I won't say it_(stop)

_No don't be kind its okay, your in love_

(again)_No chance, no way, I wont' say I'm in love_(stop)

_Give up ,give in, shake the grin your in love_

_The scene won't play, its okay your in love, your in love_(Machi goes to the frount of the chair and sits down)

At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love, _shalalalalalala_

music stops

Everyone was shocked, again. Who knew a girl that barely spoke could sing that good.

"Well everyone liked it. And you guys did well." Yuki said giving Machi a real smile. Machi blushed, grabbed the chair, and left for back stage with Kuy by her side.

Kanbi whispered "Machi sang that song for you, you know that right?"

And Yuki nodded, and felt happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Talent Show

Okay, now, a giant fight. I thought it would be funny, so I wrote it.

Couple things, I have made nicknames for people. So, Crazy Manabe, you should know Yun-Yun, Kiki Kyo, and Momi Momiji. Any questions about the nicknames, then ask.

* * *

Everyone left the stage and Yuki came on, "Okay, next is-"

"Me!!" Manabe yelled appearing behind Yuki with one arm around his shoulder and grabbed Yuki's mic. He's wearing a black tank over a white short sleeve t-shirt and was wearing khaki pants (like Kyo's). "Okay, okay. Settle down." He said, but there was no noise. "Well, I am Manabe Kakeru and the other people singing with me is-"

"NO!" could be heard from the backstage. "I forbid it!" Kanbi came out with her red shirt unbuttoned showing a white tank underneath and her hair was in a quick bun.

"Kanbi? What-" Yuki didn't get to finish his sentence.

"I forbid Crazy here to perform with Kiki and Momi!" she screamed as she went closer to where they were, looking pissed.

"Well, isn't their call?" Manabe asked still holding the microphone.

"Nope! It's mine! And I say "NO!" They can't perform unless I approve the songs and chrograph the dance moves!" Kanbi yelled. She didn't need the microphone.

"Aren't you a little possive?" Manabe asked looking at her.

"Um..Kanbi?" Yuki asked putting his hand on her shoulders.

"What?" Kanbi was trying not to snap at him.

"Why won't you let them perform?" Yuki asked taking his hand of her shoulder.

Kanbi looked like she was gonna explode, and she did. "He only wants Kiki and Momi so he could win!" she said like it was obvious. The audience 'oohhh'ed.

"Oi! That's not true! Yun-yun! help me out." Manabe looked at him begging.

Yuki sighed "Kanbi-" Then he got innterrupted.

"You heard him!" Manabe said pointing at Kanbi like 'in your face! ha!'.

"I didn't hear anything" Kanbi said waving him off.

"Why would you care?" Manabe asked.

"Because you'd be using my friends!!" Kanbi screamed. The audience was intregied about what would happen.

"Shut-up!" Manabe yelled, putting his hands over his ears, still holding the mic.

"Nope! Their not performing with you!" Kanbi screamed. Manabe went backstage going "Lalalala. I can't hear you" and she follwed saying "We're not finished!"(since backstage is a little crazy, you only see the stage and hear the noises, because of the mic)

"Oi! What are you doin'!?" Manabe's voice sounded scared.

"They are not performing with you!" Kanbi sounded evil.

Footsteps came and you could hear Kyo and Momiji's voices saying, "Don't we have a say?"

"NO!!" both Manabe and Kanbi screamed then footsteps retreated.

"You can't stop them from performing!" Manabe said sounding proud of himself.

"Maybe not, but I sure as hell can stop you." she sounded more evil then before.

"What are you- Hey? What are you doing? Put that down!" Manabe sounded a little scared.

"Nope." she sounded calm, but growing more evil by the second.

"Come on. Can't we talk about this?" he sounded like he was pleading.

"I talked. You didn't listen. Now...time for action." everyone in the audience was scared about was gonna happen next.

"AHHHH!! Some one help me!" he runs in the back of the stage, looking like he might die. Kanbi is right behind him with a hair pin. Then they disappear to the other side of the stage.

"Shit!" Manabe says.

"Ha! Now your cornered!" Kanbi sounded proud and evil.

"YUN-YUN!! Help me!" he sounded like he was begging and whinning.

"No one can help you now." she sounded closer.

"Owww! That hurt!"

"Want me to do it again?" she sounded devilish.

Yuki was rubbing his temples and yelled out to the audience, "Excuse me a minute!" He left in the direction Manabe and Kanbi ran to. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!?" The prince sounded majorly pissed.

"But-" Manabe started, but couldn't finish.

"No! No buts! People are out there waiting for a show and you guys are tourtoring eachother!" everybody in the audience knew, Yuki was extremly pissed off.

"But she poked my eye." Manabe said trying to sound innocent.

"I don't care! They payed for a show, so their gonna get one! But they are just hearing you guys fight!" he yelled.

"But he gonna use Kiki and Momi." Kanbi said trying to sound innocent also.

I have been trying to tell you-" Manabe started, but was cut off again.

"Shut up!" Yuki sounded very pissed "His previous singers got sick and just asked Kyo and Momiji! If you didn't want them to perform you should've paid more attention! Now stop fighting! and give me that!"

"Goman, Crazy." Kanbi said normally.

"Nah. Its okay." Manabe said, normally also.

Kyo spoke and you could hear him, "Once again we have no say."

"That's right!" both Manabe and Kanbi said.

"Now Kanbi. I thought you were helping Machi and Ms. Honda when they sing their solos?" Yuki asked.

"Oh! That's right. Thanks for reminding me, Yuki." Kanbi said surprisingly.

"Ya, ya. Leave crazy person." Manabe said.

"Want your other eye poked out!?" Kanbi threatened.

"NNOOOOO!!" Manabe screamed.

There were footsteps disappearing and it was quiet. Then Yuki came out on stage with Manabe drapped on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but your gonna have to wait a little longer. Manabe has scared himself into fetile postion." Then he fell off of Yuki's shoulder and just landed face down on the stage. "Till he comes to, just relax. I am extremly sorry again." Yuki grabbed Manabe by his collar and dragged him back stage the mic in the stand.

Again, I thought it was funny and thoght 'Hey! I should put it in there!' , and I found it fun to write

Okay, about the solos. First, I thought 'My characters should sing by them selves.' Then i relized that, you people didn't want to read my characters, so Machi and Tohru took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Talent Show

Okay, Manabe has woken up and _is_ singing with Kyo and Momiji.

YAY! A country song!

* * *

"Okay. Manabe has woken up and is prepared to sing again. Once again, I'm sorry for the delay. Now here is _Kakaru Manabe_, _Kyo Sohma_, and _Momiji Sohma_ singing 'What Hurts the Most.'" (They are only singing the chorus with Manabe.)

Manabe comes on in the same outfit and Kyo and Momiji have changed into a black short-sleeved shirt and jean sorts. They went to the center where there were three mics in the mic stand, Manabe's had tape around it so he wouldn't steal it. Manabe took the one in the middle while Kyo took the one on Manabe's right and Momiji took the one on his left.

(music starts)

_I can take the rain  
On the roof of this empty house  
__That don't bother me  
__I can take a few tears now and then  
__And just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once  
In a while  
Even though goin' on with you  
Gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again  
I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
Is what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain  
Of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile  
When I see our old friends and  
I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin  
Dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away  
All the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
Is what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away  
And never knowin'  
Is what could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do_

Everyone was glad that the song was great, because it would suck if you just sat through an arrgument about the background singers and the song was crappy.

"That song was good. To bad we heard it without the orignal background singers." Yuki said. Kyo left to back stage whie Momiji was bouncing, happy that he could sing again.

"Yes! But it was worse. And thanks for the kind words Yun-yun!" Manabe said putting his arm around Yuki's shoulder.

"Hair pins."

"AHHHH!! THEY'RE GONNA GET ME!!" Manabe said running around in circles.

"Thats the only good thing that came out of the arrgument." Yuki said watching Manabe run into the wal and Kuy came to drag him backstage.

* * *

Okay! First country song, DONE! Now, gals solos!

AARRGGG!! THIS THING WILL NOT SAVE MY CHANGES!! Kyo and Momiji only sang the chorus and the last two lines with Manabe, 'kay? Good!


	6. Chapter 6

Talent Show

Now is Machi's solo...yay! It Taylor Swift...YAY!!

* * *

"Now is Machi Kuragi singing 'Tied Together With A Smlie'." Yuki said.

Machi came out in a white tank untucked and a red long sleeved shirt, unbuttoned. With a plaid mini-skirt and white knee socks. Her hair was down, but she had a head band to keep her hair out of her face. There was a mic stand in the middle of the stage.

(music starts)

_Seems the only one who doesn't see your beauty  
Is the face in the mirror looking back at you  
You walk around thinking your not pretty  
But that's not true, cause I know you  
_

_Hold on baby your losin' it  
The waters high, your jumpin' into it  
and letting go...but no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But your coming undone  
_

_I guess its true that love was all you wanted  
Cause you're giving it away like its extra change  
Hoping it will end up in their pocket  
But they leave you out like a penny in the rain  
Oh, cause it's not their pice to pay  
Not their price to pay  
_

_Hold on baby your losin' it  
The waters high, your jumpin' into it  
and letting go...but no one knows  
That you cry but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But your coming undone  
_

_You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone...oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Good bye, baby  
With a smlie baby, baby_

(music ends)

Everybody was shocked yet once again, by her wonderful voice.

"Wow! That was a good song." Yuki said while standing next to her.

"It reminded me of somebody." was all Machi said before she left to go backstage. Yuki just watched her leave knowing that"somebody" was him.

* * *

Okay, I really thought that song resembles a _lot_ of people on Fruits Basket, but mostly Yuki. SEND ME YOUR THOUGHTS!


	7. Chapter 7

Talent Show

Tohru is last, with Carrie Underwood's song.

* * *

"Okay. Last is Tohru Honda, with 'So Small'." Yuki said as Tohru came out in a knee length, dark pink dress and her hair was in a pony tail and had a rose clip in it, given to her by Shigure for good luck.

(music starts)

_Yeah, Yeah_

_What you got if you ain't got love  
the kind that you just want to give away  
It's okay to open up  
go ahead and let the light shine through  
I know it's hard on a rainy day  
you want to shut the world out and just be left alone  
But don't run out on your faith_

_'Cause sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
seem so small_

_It's so easy to get lost inside  
a problem that seems so big at the time  
it's like a river thats so wide  
it swallows you whole  
While you sit around thinking about what you can't change  
and worrying about all the wrong things  
time's flying by  
moving so fast  
you better make it count 'cause you can't get it back_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing is just a grain of sand  
What you've been up there searching for  
forever is in your hands  
When you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else  
Oh it sure makes everything else  
Seem so small_

_Yeah, Yeah _

(music stops)

Everybody was clapping and some people stood up. Tohru bowed before leaving the stage.

"That was a wonderful performance by Ms. Honda. Now if you will wait a while, we will announce the winner, or winners." Yuki said.

* * *

The winner shall be decided by you who take my poll in my profile. I will have it up for a while then I will write the ending with the winner(s) announced in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Talent Show

FINAL CHAPTER!!

Only three people voted, and it looked like no one else was gonna, so i typing this thingy now. Also I'm deciding the second and third since it was all for the same person.

* * *

"Okay. Thank-you so much for waiting." Yuki said as he smiled at the audience. "Now could we have everyone come out, with who their partners."

Everyone came out (they stood in this order). Kyo had changed to a short-sleeved black t-shirt and jeans. Tohru still had her pink dress on, but her hair was down and the rose clip was keeping it out of her eyes. Arisa Still wore the gang jacket but it was opened to show her white, elbow length shirt and a black long skirt. Hana had her black shirt, but changed into a black long skirt. Kimi wore the short sleeved pink, V-neck shirt and the white mini skirt. Minami, well, she was still missing. Haru had a black, unbuttoned shirt showing his well, worked out chest and ripped jeans. Momiji wore Minami's dress (there was an extra) and puffy shorts. Nao left after they preformed, saying something like "Why should I stay? Everyone just going for the president, so let him deal with the crap." Machi wore a knee length navy blue skirt and a black long sleeve shirt, her hair was down. Kanbi had a blue long sleeve shirt and jeans. Kuy had a long white dress with a white jacket over it. Manabe is wearing a black tank over a white short sleeve t-shirt and was wearing khaki pants.

"Okay, well for third place, is...Manabe, Kyo, and Momiji." Yuki announced.

The audince was cheering, glad of the decison.

"HA! I SO TOLD YOU KANBI!" Manabe yelled pointing and waving his finger in her face. She bit it. "OOOWWWWWWW!! Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" she asked innocently. Well no one saw it, just Yuki and Kuy.

"Just grab the trophy and go back to where you were standing." Yuki said handing him the trophy.

"But-but, Fine." Manabe said as he gave up on trying to find someone who saw it and would stand for him. He went back to his spot.

"Okay, for second place is...Machi, Kanbi and Kuy!" Yuki said as the audienced appluded.

They came up and thanked the audience for voting for them. When Machi went for the trophy, Yuki was handing them out, Yuki grabbed her hand and brought her close enough so he could whisper in her ear. "Congradulations." he whispered then let her go. You could her girls crying because "their beloved prince liked an emotionless robot", while Machi just went back to her spot trying to hide her blush.

"Oh.what now Crazy-kun!? We did better then you! HA HA!" Kanbi said waving her trophy in his face.

"Your mean!!" Manabe yelled as he went backstage.

"You may continue, Yuki-kun." Kanbi said looking proud of herself.

"Thanks. Now first place is...Tohru Honda and Kyo Sohma!" Yuki said as the audience went crazy. People were clapping and yelling and whooping.

"R-Really?" asked Tohru as Kyo dragged her up to the frount of the stage to get their trophy.

"Yes, Honda-san. you and _him_ won first place. Look for yourself." Yuki said handing her the card.

Tohru looked at the card with Kyo behind her.

"Wow. We really did win." Tohru said looking shocked.

"Of course we did. Why would he lie? If he wanted to, he could've given it to his girlfriend." Kyo said motioning to Machi.

"Take the trophy, before you lose by defult." Yuki told them.

Kyo took the trophy in one hand and Tohru's hand in his other. They went back to their spots, Kyo never let go of Tohru's hand.

"Thank-you for coming this evening. I hope you enjoyed the performances that took place. Please have a safe trip home." Yuki said as he and everyone else left the stage.

* * *

Finally over! Please review me your thoughts.


End file.
